Star Gazer
by dusty-kittens
Summary: Modern!AU: Lucy works at one of the top space observatories called Fairy Tail, a dream she had since she was a young child, staring up at the stars with her mother on the roof of the estate. On the day of the full lunar eclipse, her boss - Makarov - introduces her to his grandson Laxus, after he returns from a trip to America. [Characters slightly OOC, apologies] (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

"Mama, what are the stars made out of?"

"They're made out of burning elements, Lucy,"

"Burning elements?"

"Yes. When a star is created, it is burning elements. As the star grows hotter, the elements change and create new elements, then when there's no elements left to burn the star dies,"

"It dies?"

"Yes, it explodes, sending traces of those elements into the furthest reaches of the universe. Bringing life to planets like ours,"

"We're made from stars?!"

"Yep. We're made from stars, we are the remains of some of the brightest shining stars in the universe Lucy. Though they're gone now, they live on in us,"

"You must have been a beautiful star then mama,"

"You were too baby,"

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided to start another story, the inspiration for this one came from an astronomy magazine that I got recently. As I was reading it, I came across an article about a couple of upcoming eclipses in October. <strong>

**The first one is a lunar eclipse on October 8, and here's a website where you can check out if you'll be able to see it from your location, and what time it'll be visible at! **www - timeanddate - com - /eclipse/lunar/2014-october-8

**And for a partial solar eclipse on October 23, **www - timeanddate - com - /eclipse/solar/2014-october-23

**So anyways, reading about it this idea came to my head: Lucy would love something like this. And so I decided to make it a modern AU with a bit of a romance to add to it. Not sure how far I'm going to take this story, but I'll be sure to update it as regularly as possible (as well as my other stories!)**


	2. October 8: Part 1

The alarm clock blared suddenly and loudly, jolting Lucy from her sleep. She groaned loudly and rolled over, slamming the snooze button rather harshly. Cautiously she opened her eyes, and seeing that it was still dark a smile formed on her face. Suddenly filled with energy she threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

Less than an hour later she threw open her apartment door, and took a deep breath of the early morning air. She closed the door behind her, and started her walk to work – which lucky for her, was only a 20 minute walk. As she walked, she stared at the slowly disappearing stars above her; the moon still on the horizon, and the sky beginning to turn orange parallel to it.

When she arrived at work, she breezed easily into the staff room with a huge smile on her face. The sun had almost risen above the treeline, filling the room with a soft glow; the lights above her were off but she didn't mind. The sun provided enough light for her to see the omelet that she had started making.

"Yo," a voice spoke from behind her, "You're hear rather early,"

Lucy turned and smiled to the owner of the voice, "Good morning, Gray," he returned the smile "You look like you haven't slept again,"

"Nope. I was here late last night, and after not sleeping the night before I had to chug three pots of coffee and a couple Red Bulls to stay awake. After that, I was so wide awake I couldn't sleep. Seems I just can't win," he sighed

"Well why don't you take a day off? I'm sure Makarov would be fine with it," Lucy suggested, hoping her sleepless friend would take the advice for once.

"You know I can't do that, I'm a workaholic," he shrugged casually

"Being a workaholic isn't always a good thing, Gray," her voice taking on a motherly tone.

"I know I know, you don't need to tell me this almost every morning," he chuckled

"Well it seems I do, because every morning it's almost the same thing," her voice more stern than before.

Gray just chuckled at his friend's concern, and Lucy couldn't help but smile; both of them knew nothing was ever going to change. Gray would always be Gray, and Lucy would always worry.

Lucy busied herself with finishing up breakfast; she cut the omelet in half, and placed each half on a different plate, then added toast, and some bacon. She placed one plate in front of Gray, and one plate beside him for herself.

"You're not making any for Natsu this morning?" he questioned, confused by her small change in routine.

"No, Lisanna said she'd make breakfast for them today," while she was making breakfast, she had realized just how hungry she was and was now shovelling mouthful after mouthful.

"What's with the sudden change? Being here early, not making Natsu's breakfast as well, you're more cheerful than normal?"

"It's October 8th silly," she said through a mouthful of food, making Gray jokingly flinch back with disgust, and laugh.

"Oh yeah, the eclipse is tonight. I heard Makarov gave you special permission to use the observatory deck for that,"

"Yep, and I can bring you guys with me," she smiled at him, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Really? That's awesome. Guess I won't be taking the day off, I gotta see this," he winked at her, making her frown – which make him laugh because with her mouth full of food, she looked like a chipmunk.

"You should go home for the day and sleep, then come back around 5 when it starts,"

"Nope, I have some other work to do anyways, might as well get it finished before then. Maybe I'll take a nap on the table again before the eclipse though. Just make sure to come in and wake me up before it gets really good,"

Lucy laughed at her coworker's antics, remembering her first day working here. It was lunch time, and she had walked into the staff room to find everyone standing up and eating because Gray had passed out on the table – pillow, blanket and all. She had been so confused, and everyone just laughed, telling her it was a regular thing he did.

"What're you laughing at, chuckles?" Gray's eyes were filled with amusement as he watched her laugh at something in her head.

"Just remembering my first day here, and finding you sleeping on the table. It took me so long to get used to walking in here and seeing that," she smiled again, before turning back to her plate and shoving the last bits of bacon into her mouth.

"Ah yes, everyone told me later you had been so confused, and seemingly distressed that Makarov would find me like that," he too crammed the last of his food into his mouth, "But as you've realized by now, Makarov is a really cool boss. He doesn't just think of us as workers, he calls us brats and his family. And if a family member wants to sleep on the staff kitchen table, he'll allow it,"

Lucy began to stand up and clear the dishes, but was stopped by Gray who pushed her back into her seat, "Never mind that, I'll do it. You make breakfast for me every morning, the least I can do is clean up,"

"Oh, thanks Gray,"

"No, thank you for breakfast. It was perfect as usual,"

Noticing the coffee pot was empty, Lucy got up and decided to make some coffee. After it brewed, she fixed herself and her coffee addicted friend both a very large mug.

"Oh, you didn't have to make the coffee Luce, I would have done that too," Gray said as she placed the mug beside him at the sink.

"No worries dummy, you're already cleaning the dishes. Besides, I don't mind doing things for you, or anyone around here,"

Lucy leaned against the edge of the counter drinking her coffee, as she watched Gray continue to wash the dishes. There was a comfortable silence between the two, neither feeling the need to have constant conversation; a trait that both shared. The silence stretched for a short time, when the door was slammed open scaring Lucy, making her spill some of her coffee on Gray which was still hot making him drop a plate back into the soapy water, sending it splashing all over both startled workers.

"Good Morning!" a red head in the door way yelled loudly, making both Lucy and Gray cringe slightly. It was Erza, the supervisor. And as much as Lucy loved the woman outside of work, she was terrifying at work.

"Hehe, Good morning Erza," Lucy laughed awkwardly, trying to find something to cover her soaked _white _shirt before Gray noticed.

Gray cursed a few times while looking down at his own shirt, it was dark but completely soaked. After a deep sigh, he casually threw it off, sending it flying god knows where.

"Gray!" Erza's voice brought his attention back to her.

"Y-yes?" he tried to sound normal

"Did you not go home again?"

"Uh…no?"

At his response Erza sighed and shook her head, "Put a shirt on for god's sake,"

"I'd have clothes to put on if you didn't slam the door open!" he retorted, resuming his job doing the dishes.

"Ah, Lucy! You're here early!" Erza smiled at the blonde, who was now donning a hand towel across her breasts.

"Ha, yeah. Tonight's the Eclipse so I want to get done work as early as possible so I can have everything set up on time," she waved her hand in an awkward manner, trying hard to keep the towel in front of her bra.

"Here Lucy," Erza said, reaching into the bag she always had with her and pulling out a pain black tank, "You can borrow this. It's usually my work out shirt, but I just washed it last night so it's not dirty or smelly," she tossed the tank to Lucy who reached out to grab it with her other hand, dropping the hand towel.

As if on cue, Gray looked over to Lucy as the towel fell, giving him a slightly distorted view of her mint green bra.

"GRAY DON'T LOOK!" Lucy screeched, quickly covering herself by turning away and sending a sideways kick towards his head

"What the-!" before he could say anymore her foot collided with his face, knocking him backwards and out.

Erza sat at the table, a smirk on her face as she watched Lucy run to the staff bathroom to change.

A few moment later, Gray sat up, rubbing his face with one hand and supporting his body with the other.

"Ugghhh," was all he said as he pulled himself onto a chair across from Erza.

"That looked like it hurt," Erza mused, the smirk still evident on her features.

"It did…it really did," his voice full of pain, "But at least I got a cool view of her panties right before her foot hit me,"

"WHAT!?" Lucy screeched from the bathroom door.

Terror filled Gray's entire being as he realized what he just said, not only had Lucy heard, but he had told _Erza_. '_Oh shit_' was all that went through his mind as he jolted from the table and flew out of the staff room before Erza and Lucy could rain judgement upon him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GRAY!" Lucy shouted, ready to give chase.

"Let him go Luce," Erza said, surprising Lucy.

"Huh?" the blonde replied.

"I said let him go. Sometimes the best revenge is to let your enemy think you're going to do something, then never do it. They'll sit there and wait in fear for days, weeks, months even if you've terrified them enough,"

Lucy thought it over, and realized just how effective Erza's plan was.

"Okay," she smiled at Erza, and grabbed a seat to sit in across from her, "Say, you're really lax today. Any specific reason?"

A light blush dusted Erza's cheeks as she thought, "The eclipse is today?"

"Come on Erza, I know you better than that. Let me guess," Lucy put a finger to her chin, mocking a very thoughtful form, "You saw Jellal last night didn't you?"

The blush on Erza's face deepened, "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Aaaaaaand, you've invited him to come see the eclipse with you while he's in town haven't you," Lucy winked at her friend, knowing full well that she was spot on.

"Absolutely not! Lucy, this is not appropriate talk for work," Erza's voice was harsh for a moment, before she said quietly, "I'll tell you about it later,"

The door flew open again, less startlingly this time.

"YAHOOO!" a loud voice sounded throughout the room, making both Erza and Lucy sigh with exasperation.

Its official, the day is starting.

Lucy stood from her chair, realizing if she wanted to get finished on time she'd have to take off now or forever hold her peace.

"YO Luce! Where you going?"

"Good morning Natsu, I have to get to work early today. Gray and I already ate, and Lisanna already said she would look after you when she got here," Lucy explained quickly, while grabbing her bag and hoping she could just run out and leave it at that.

Sadly, not.

Just as she was about to exit, she felt hands grab both of her ankles. Looking down, she saw her pink-haired (idiot) friend laying on the floor, crying, and well – yeah, holding onto her by the ankles.

Trying to shake him off, Lucy grumbled loudly, "Dammit Natsu, I have work to do. I already said Lisanna would take care of you!"

"But Luuuuuce, you ALWAYS make me breakfast in the morning! I can't believe you'd make IDIOT FACE breakfast but not meee!"

Lucy kicked him off her feet, "Sorry Natsu! But I really have to go! Tonight's the eclipse! I promise I'll have some home made food for you then!"

Natsu stood up and a smile crossed his face, "You'll make me _dinner_!?"

Lucy sighed, "Yes Natsu, I'll make you dinner – IF I have time. If not I'll make it for you Saturday night,"

"Okay!" and like a child, Natsu was suddenly extremely happy again.

"See you later Erza! I look forward to hearing everything," Lucy winked at the red head, who in turn blushed.

"Have a good day Lucy. Good luck getting your work done," she called after the blonde.

~=͟͟͞͞ʕ•̫͡•ʔ =͟͟͞͞ʕ•̫͡•ʔ =͟͟͞͞ʕ•̫͡•ʔ =͟͟͞͞ʕ•̫͡•ʔ =͟͟͞͞ʕ•̫͡•ʔ~

Lucy peaked into a dark room, delighted to find that it was empty. There was a decent sized table with a few chairs surrounding it, and a handing light above it. Stepping fully inside, she flicked on the light and it filled the room with a soft glow, compared to the harsh unnatural lights of the rest of the building. Sighing with content, she hefted her bag onto the table with a loud thud and unzipped it, pulling out multiple empty file folders followed by a 2-inch binder that was over flowing with papers. She sat down with a huff.

"Now…to get this all organized,"


End file.
